My Heart
by XxStormy-NightxX
Summary: SasuSaku: Something unexpected happens to Sakura, confused and heart broken her friend Ino will soon help her find out the true reason. Rated T for later chapters.
1. My Heart

**M**_y_ **H**e**a**_r_**t**

_S_**a**s**u**_S_**a**k**u**

**Seting: **_High School; Joiners_

_Main Pairing: **Sasuke:Sakura**, Hints of **Ino:Shikamaru**_

_Sakura_ **_point of view:_**

I walk to school all alone for the first time in monthes. He use to hold me and walk me to school telling me how boreing school was going to be and how he rather spend alone time with me. I question thoughs times together now... wondering if any of it was true or real... that I was just dreaming about all of it, and him. I enter the doors to the front of school and walk to class...for the first time... alone. It felt weird walking with no one by your side. As if everyone is stareing you down now and theres this huge gap between you and the people around you. I feel a horrible feeling in my chest thinking about what it was like when he was here smirking at stupied things I would say. The feeling gets worse as I get closer to class. Knowing he was in there seting there but not waiting for me. Walking in I take my seat and look over at him to find him stareing off to the distance not once glancing at me... like he use too. I look down at my hands in my lap _'Maybe he really is over me'_ I thought feeling like I was going to cry right there.  
I sigh walking down the halls again looking for my friends. Finally finding Ino I put on a smile... as hard as I can and call for her.

"HEY Sakura! Whats up! how are you doing?" She says smiling giving me a hug

"Nothing really...just haveing a hard day" I say puting on a sad smile that was supsoed to be reasureing

Her smile dissapers and she looks at me with sad eyes "Not taking it so well huh?"

I shake my head and look down feeling like I was going to cry again. My heart was breaking in my chest and the world was fading away from me every second.

Ino stares at me then startes to pace back and forth. I watch her with a strange look and when I was about to ask what she was thinking she exploded right in my face almost pushing me down in the prosess

"I GOT IT!" She says with a fist in the air and a smile on her face.

I'm in a daze not knowing what she was talking about.

"Jealousy is a very strong feeling" she says with a smirk still not knowing what she was going on about

"What are you talking about Ino?" I say with iratation

"I'll tell you after school! she says half running to the next class "Meet me at my house!"

Stareing at her retreating figure and shake my head _'what am I geting my self into'._

Walking slowly I'm in deep thought trying to understand why Ino wanted me over her house so bad. The roads are empty and it seems like all the other times I walk with him I don't feel alone at all even when theres no one else around. I sigh and look down as I walk to Inos house still woundering what she was going on about jeoulsy is a strong emoition... well duh I know that but what in the world does it have to do with this?

* * *

Ya its short I'm sorry my next one will be longer, But more will come.

In my Next Chapter it will explain what is going on between Sakura and Sasuke, and what Sasuke thinks of all this.

**R&R _PLEASE!_**

_(Sorry for any miss spelled words or any other mistakes; spell check was having tech. difficultys)_


	2. Why My Heart

_S_**a**_s_**u**_S_**a**_k_**u**

Sasuke **Point of view:**

"TEME!!!" I sigh with iration hearing the dobes voice.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I hear him running up behind me as I walk home.

"hn" Is my only response not feeling like talking to Naruto but he had different plans

"How could you do that to Sakura-chan! You know she has a fragile heart! What the fuck happen between the two of you!! You seemed to click like that-" I block him out not caring what he had to say about what I'v done.

"WHAT THE HELL GOT YOU TO WANT TO BRAKE UP WITH HER!!!!!!" I sigh then stop only to glare at him causeing him to flinch back.

"Thats my buisness not your's dobe" I say turning back around to walk home.

"Ya...BUT SAKURA DESERVES TO KNOW!" I flinch from hearing her name just hearing it still affects me I sigh then slump my shoulders hes right she does...but I couldn't find the strength to tell her. I hate to admit it but the dobe is right I don't know what got me too just seeing her gets butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't believe me of all guys got her heart...but that's just it I don't deserve it. She deserves better then me...

_("Sasuke-kun!" I hear her call my name turning around to see a giant smile on her face I feel a pain in my gut 'this will be the last time I'll be able to see it'._

_She huffs catching her breath "I got your message" -pant- "it sounded urgent so I came here as soon as possible-"_

_"Sakura..."_

_"But then I took the wrong turn so I had to go completely all around town-"_

_"Sakura"_

_"Then I ran into Naruto and of course he wouldn't let be go with a hello so-"_

_"Sakura!" I say louder grabing her shoulders tightly_

_She looks at me with shock then winces at the pain I caused on her shoulders, loosening my grip I look down then shake my head_

_"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_I interrupt her apology "No Sakura...its not that"_

_She looks at me confused "Then what is it?" I look up at her with sad eyes and the worry in hers grows._

_Since yesterday I've realized how beautiful and heart warming she is and looking at me I can't see what in the world she saw. Even I seen how rude and ubnociouse I can be, over the years that's all I was to her and the others yet she still found a way to love me. We've been dating over 2 months thanks to the dobe he hooked us up on a double date with him and Hinata and we just clicked like that not realizing how much I have incoming with her and since then we went on are own dates with out the others I realized how much I really loved her with every fiber of my body. Soon after I finally got the nerv to ask her out, she took this cold iced over heart into a warm and beating one with just one kiss._

_My inner was screaming in my head causing me to have a headache telling me that this is stupid and how I could just give her up so easily, but she deserves someone so much better then me. Someone that is warm and will always make her smile and can actually make a 1 minute long conversation._

_I look deep in her eyes probably for the last time memorizing every part of her face and how her eyes shine and the way her lips part with worry._

_Letting go of me grip on her I let them slide back down to my sides and take a deep breath._

_"Sakura...Its over"_

_Her eyes widen with shock and before she could ask that horrid question I so desperately tried to avoid knowing just seeing that look in her eyes woud tare my heart apart...I ran not once looking back.)_

I remember that night oh so well.

"Sasuke?"

I ignore hes voice as I get closer to my home to irritated and depressed to say anything.

"TEME!"

I wince from hes loud voice surprised none of us have gone deaf because of him I walk up the steps to my door and unlock it

"Are you even listen-"

**SLAM**

Finally peace and quiet!

--------------_Sakura_---------------

"SAKURA! what took you so long!!!" I almost stubble off her porch from her sudden out burst

"Jeez Ino is this how you great most people at your door? I feel sorry for poor Shikamru" I say rubbing at my ears to stop the ringing

I can just picture it walking up with flowers to her door with a bored look knocking at the door only to be pushed down by her loud voice ruining the flowers and causing the innocent Shikamuru to go deaf for the rest of the night.

"HA HA very funny! now get in here!" She grabs my wrist pulling me in with a jerk slaming the door in the process

Being half dragged to her room I wave to her mother who had a questioning look on her face.

I felt the blood rush back in my hand as she let go pointing to the bed gesturing me to set down.

"Alright! Operation get back is ON!" I look at her surprised then suspicious

"Ino..._WHAT_ are you talking about?" I say hissing at her

"Jealousy of course" she says with an innocent smile

"Jealousy?! How is that going to help?" all she does is grin wickedly and I knew she was up to no good she then leans down to my level

"We're going to make the Uchiha wish he never dumped you".

* * *

I tryed to make it longer this time. But it wouldn't work with me xD

I'm sorry

Next chapter you all will see just what Ino has up her selves

**R&R _PLEASE_**

_(Please forgive my miss spelling, spell check is still down)_


End file.
